


He Maid Me: Golden Belle

by Master_Nimic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Masochism, No Sex, Punishment, Sadism, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Nimic/pseuds/Master_Nimic
Summary: The first mistake Rumple may forgive, it’s just a chipped cup. But the Dark One can’t be too forgiving. When Belle steals a book from Rumple it comes time to teach his maid some discipline.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 7





	He Maid Me: Golden Belle

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Enchanted Forest sometime between Belle first coming into Rumple’s Service (Skin Deep) but before he presents her with the Library (Lacy).  
> This is just a short one shot. Cuts right to the point. No sex but plenty of sexy S/M play. I'd planned on doing a few more installments, but never got around to it. If you like it maybe I'll do more, at some point.  
> I am open to constructive criticisms, comments, love, moderate hate, whatever.

A Golden Belle

* * *

“MAID!” Belle hears bellowing and echoing through the cavernous halls of the Dark Castle. The call makes her jump and her heart race. What did the Imp want now? Belle quickly leans her broom against the wall and rushes towards the Dark One’s study. “MAID!” Rumple cries again as Belle’s swift walk turns into a run. She rounds the last corner and pushes through the large oak doors of Rumple’s lab. Rumple is standing at the book shelf across the room his back turned to the door. “MAID!”

  
“I’m here, must you be so beastly?” Belle replies. She had only been at the dark castle for a month and the Dark One had treated her exclusively as a maid. Better than she had expected when she agreed to come with him. Worse than her gentle disposition preferred.

“I am a beast, I am what I am, and I do it well. You are a maid, and you do, NOT, do it well,” Rumple replies turning to see Belle out of the corner of his eye before turning back to his book shelf. “Come here.” Belle tentatively approaches Rumple seeing the empty spot on his book shelf that his eyes are locked on. When Belle is close enough Rumple grabs the back of her neck and pushes her face inches from the empty self. “What do you see?”

  
“A book is missing,” Belle replies with a gulp. “I borrowed it, to read when I’m not cleaning.”

  
“You are a maid, you are here to sweep my floors and dust my bookshelves. You are not to read my books,” Rumple relies sternly.

“I was just curious. I’ll bring it back right away.”

“Oh too late for that dearie. What was the book you stole?”

“History of the Dark One”, Belle replies. Rumple pushes her head farther forward pressing it into the gap in the book shelf. The books press against her ears. The gap was just large enough that with an enthusiastic shove from Rumple, Belle’s head was perfectly wedged into the book shelf. She couldn’t hear nor see, any movement wretched her neck.

Rumple’s sharp nails rake from her neck down her spine settling on Belle’s tail bone. The intimate touch so close to her untouched bottom brought a squeak to her lips and flush to her cheeks. Then suddenly Rumple’s hand was gone. Belle dare not move a muscle, less she further anger the Dark One. She was bent over slightly putting pressure on her back what seemed like hours passed as Belle’s legs and back began to ache. She might be able to wiggle free of the bookshelf’s grasp but it wouldn’t be easy. Not to mention what punishment it might bring down on her.

Then suddenly a loud crack brought Belle back to the moment. Even between the books she knew that sound. It was the cracking of golden straw being swung through the air. Perhaps it was even freshly spun. Before Belle could think what Rumple intended with the straw she discovered his evil designs.

Stinging tendrils of golden hay lance painfully across Belle’s ass. One stroke then another and another. Belle squeaks and moans into the books. Then again Rumple stops. For a moment Belle thinks that perhaps her punishment was over.

Magically Rumple propels his whispering voice clearly into Belle’s ear. “Did you think that was it? Sorry dearie. It’s just I have this little problem with your dress. You see its catching my golden whip here.” Before Belle understood what he meant she felt Rumple’s hand twisting her dress into a ball at the small of her back.

“No please, I’m sorry,” Belle screams into the book shelf.

“You’re not sorry yet, dearie,” Rumple cackles as he yanks hard on the dress. The first yank pulls the seams from around Belle’s waist. The violent pull nearly lifts her off her feet. She lands unsteadily as the next pull comes. This time the whole dress comes apart in the back. Belle was ready this time, bending her knees gently as she is let down by the tattered dress. A final pull downwards rips the entire bell off the dress. Then come three sharp strikes to one hip then the other. The sharp gold flagels cut clear through the sides of Belle’s dark blue underwear and they fall to the ground in the wraps of the ruined dress.

Belle is silent burning with humiliation as Rumple is surely examining her now naked ass and delicate lips pressed between her legs. From the ripping her knees had bend more and her back arched pressing her breasts against the books. Her ass was pressed out, exposed for presentation. Her now wet pussy was pressed between slightly ajar legs. She was on display for the Dark One and despite herself was glistening at her lower lips.

Belle knew what was coming next but the seconds felt like hours. She almost wished the beating would just begin so she could take her mind away from the anticipation. Finally the first blow lands and Belle wishes for the anticipation back. The thin tendrils of gold lance across her naked ass leaving tiny perfect red lines. The soft metal broke the flesh ever so lightly. It didn’t make Belle bleed but rather left dozens of tiny cuts just deep enough to ache.

The second and third blows come and Belle can no longer contain a scream of pain. Screaming into the bookshelf inches from her face she can barely hear herself. Belle’s frustration grows and she screams and moans louder and louder. “Oh, scream all you like dearie. I quite like it….And when I don’t, then I’ll just steal your voice,” Rumple whispers with a giggle. Even with Belle’s screams his voice is clear and husky.

Belle lost count of the strikes from the gilded straw. Each stinging blow drew a new noise and she was fighting tears. Every few lashes stroked up striking her cunt. Belle was so wet now she was nearly dripping and as each flaggel hit she was overwhelmed with pain. But no matter how hard she tried the burn would be put out with thick liquid lust.

Finally Belle’s legs buckle and she falls. Her head slowly comes free of the book shelf and she falls to the ground lying exhausted in the remains of her dress. She was still dripping from between her legs and a small puddle had formed at her feet. Belle couldn’t move pain seared through her and sweat drenched her supple smooth skin.

Finally she looks up to see Rumple towering over her. For the first time she saw Rumple smile genuinely. With a flared twist of his hand Belle’s bottom stops aching. It was still striped red but the pain slowly dulled away.

Without a word Rumple lifts Belle’s limp body into his arms. Her head falls against his shoulders and she melts into him. Rumple carefully carries Belle back to her room, or rather...the dungeon. He gingerly lays Belle out on her hard stone bed.

“I expect the mess you made to be cleaned tomorrow morning,” Rumple makes for the door then turns as he lights up with a diabolical deal. “I will not forbid you from reading. If you insist on burying your head in your books I will allow it.”

“At what price?” Belle demands. Even exhausted and broken she had certain strength.

Rumple giggles, “Clever girl, You will pay the same price for each book you read.” Again Rumple turns back to the door satisfied with himself. “Do you accept?”

A final humiliation, Belle blushes more. “I accept.”

“Good, you shan’t regret it.” Rumple turns back to Belle taking in her naked helpless form one last time. She had curled into a fetal position on the bed. Her skin was still glistening with sweat and lust. Her perfect peach ass would be red for days but Rumple’s magic had taken most of the pain. Rumple waves his hands and in a burst of purple smoke the gold straw he had beaten Belle with appears in his hand.

Belle gasps uncertain whether to fear the pain or beg for the pleasure. Rumple twirls and waves his hands again. Magically the golden straw breaks into strands weaving and wrapping around each other. Clumps of golden thread reach out and caress Belle’s battered body. The straw turns into golden thread and thick ribs. The flexible gold clings to Belle’s each and every curve fitting perfectly to her form. After her thrashing the enveloping cloth felt cool but embracing. In a minute a magnificent golden dress weaves around Belle. “What isn’t in the History of the Dark One is I was raised by spinsters,” Rumple giggle again before he leaves, slamming and locking the door behind him. The dress was identical to the one Rumple had shredded upstairs. Identical except one detail, the entire dress was woven from brilliant shining gold.


End file.
